


Together, always.

by Psianabel



Series: KHUx update series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Memories, Siblings, Trying to remember, in reference to khux, in reference to the KH3 novel, inspired by the KHUx update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: It is the last day before the clash of the Guardians of Light and the Seeker of Darkness, and Marluxia uses that day to figure out this one thing that has been bothering him ever since he returned to the new Organisation.
Series: KHUx update series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976719
Kudos: 30





	Together, always.

_ I knew you’d be here. _   
  
A gentle breeze swept over Marluxia as he opened his golden eyes, scanning the vast field of dandelions in front of him. The grass bathed in a bright sunlight, he sat in the shadow of a tree, somewhere in the middle of the forest in the Kingdom of Corona.    
  
He wasn’t sure why he returned to that world on this last day, but something kept calling him back here. Something he couldn’t grasp, something … he couldn’t explain for himself. Larxene had already mocked him for spending this day in “such a boring world”, but he simply shrugged it off, saying she didn't appreciate the art of nature and that he needed some time for himself anyways.   
  
It wasn’t an exact lie, it wasn’t the entire truth either.    
  
Whatever happened the day after tomorrow - whatever the outcome of that clash would bring, it was uncertain how his future proceeded from here on.

Clearing his mind from this one thing that had been bothering him ever since he came here for the first time would bring him some peace, or so he told that himself.

_ You're always so far ahead of me. _   
  
There was always a voice whenever he stepped into this world. At first he didn't realized someone was speaking to him, brushing it off as the whispers of the wind. Or simply some kind of thing that just happened in this world. He had work to do in this world, no time to bother about anything else - but now that everything came to an end, he finally listened.

And it was indeed a voice. Someone reached out to him. He didn't recognize the voice (did he?), unable to picture a face belonging to it. It was a female voice, he got that much.

Yet where ever he looked, no one was ever there with him. 

And it felt strange. 

Strangely … lonely. 

He didn't give it much thought before. Always being occupied with working for the Organisation, confused about his past and where he came from, being a Nobody and lacking a heart in the first place -

And yet … and yet.

On this final day he wanted to find out what was sitting on the tip of his tongue the whole time. A memory like the seeds of these dandelions, flying in the wind, unable to get catched in the air.   


Dandelions …

His eyes focused on that flower sitting in front of him, moving in the wind, holding onto its seeds desperately.

_ -auri--. _

He stared intensely. What was that voice? What was his mind trying to remember? Why did his head want to paint this empty page so desperately?

He tried to chase it, but nothing came out of it. Every time he reached out to grab it, it slipped away again, once again starting to circle around him almost in a mocking manner. 

He growled in the back of his throat, huffing as he gritted his teeth. He picked the flower that almost gave him a headache and held it in front of his face, looking at it as he rolled it in between his fingers.

"What are you trying to tell me?" His voice was almost a whisper, much like the wind he thought that was speaking to him.   
  
_ I’m strong now. I carried you. _ _  
_ _  
_ He widened his eyes as he got a response, dropping the flower into the grass again. Did he finally went out of his mind and talked to plants he randomly picked up? The same voice as before, poking his mind, letting him chase an unknown feeling of familiarity.    
  
But again, nothing. Not a single picture came to his mind. Not a single hint.   
  
It was starting to frustrate him, the very opposite of what he wanted to achieve today. He leaned backwards with another huff, letting his head fall against the tree behind him. With his fingers dug into the soil beside him he looked up into the blue sky, unsure how much time passed in silence before he closed his eyes again.   
  
The wind picked up and waved through his hair, letting petals and seeds of the dandelions fly with it - some of them which ghosted over him, some staying in his lap on his black coat.    
  
_ I’m your rearguard. You’re the vanguard. _   
  
Marluxia didn’t open his eyes at the voice, simply acknowledging it was there. He couldn’t make any sense of it, hoping that his ignorance against it would give him the peace he was actually looking for. Not that he would admit that he was distressed by such a thing, but no one was here with him anyways for him to address it in the first place.   
  
_ It’s okay. You will remember one day. _   
  
It was  _ still _ speaking. He knitted his eyebrows together, rubbing over his forehead with the back of his hand to cope with that incoming headache. Again he was chasing the memory, wanting to lash out, wanting to grab the one thing that danced around his memory ever since he woke that one day in this time.   
  
_ I’m always on your side. _   
  
There was a brush against his shoulder, feeling some weight settle down on him. And maybe it was out of instinct that he leaned closer to that feeling, a warmth that was unknown to him wrapping around his shoulders in comfort.    
  
And for a second, everything seemed to be … alright.    
  
_ Never forget. _   
  
…   
  
“ _ Wait!” _ He opened his eyes again in a yell, reaching forward with his hand to grab onto the picture that flashed in front of his eyes. A cold shower ran down his back as  _ something _ stayed in his mind, vague, blurry. He still couldn’t make out the full picture, but it was  _ enough _ for a single thing.   
  
Pushing himself up while he picked up the flower he previously dropped, his gaze landing on the field of dandelions in front of him, watching the flowers move in the gust of wind.    
  
“You never left me.” He spoke as he turned his attention to the single dandelion in his hand. “You were always there.”   
  
Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was a wish or desire from the bottom of his memories, but the arms covered in white sleeves wrapped around his neck were real to him. He felt the smile against him, the slight chuckle.    
  
Finally it made sense to him.   
  
“My beloved little flower. … Strelitzia.”   
  
A name. It was all he remembered.   
  
And the seeds of the dandelion in his hand flew in the wind.


End file.
